The Hunter with the Baggi Hat
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: A new Hunter gets transferred to the Moga Islands, walk with her as she has to deal with the insane Guild Sweetheart and the bizarre villagers. Will she stop the Wyvern causing the disasters, or be driven mad?
1. Starting something bizarre

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Deserted Island Area 6<strong>

Running, now that was a clever thought. Many would assume that the act was primarily used as a survival technique. One that is hard-wired into every living thing from the day it could walk, to the day which it had once again returned to the earth.

Now it was known that while most used it as an escape, others used it as distractions, like the small group of people running through the Jaggi's den. Three people, covered in magnificent armor, hurried to their destination. The youngest of the group dared a glance back and saw a Jaggi that stood over the rest. The beast's violet frill had markings that told her that is was the leader of the pack.

"We've got an Alpha!"

The veteran of the group dared a glance back as the frilled raptor tried to bite down on them. The man slowed down and unsheathed his Switch-Axe. The man swung the mighty weapon and in one motion, knocked the Great Jaggi aside as if it were a small insect. The beast and its pack halted for a mere moment before the Great reared up and let out a roar. By this time the man sheathed his weapon and had continued running. After he had met up with the group, the youngest again called out a warning.

"We've got Jaggia!"

The person in the front of the fleeing group let out a sound that was akin to someone who was in desperate need of air. She reached into the pack that she wore and produced a small barrel. The man running beside her gave a rather frightened expression.

"Laplace what are you doing!? A Barrel Bomb at this distance will harm us more than help!"

"And if I don't, we'll be dead anyway!"

Not wanting to hear any more of the man's concerns, Laplace struck the wick with her armored hand. A small sizzling came from the barrel as she tossed it over her head. The device hit the ground in front of the Great Jaggi, and detonated. The large reptile and its pack fell as the ground underneath them collapsed. The group began to run faster as the earth underneath them began to break apart as well. Laplace began laughing as she jumped and ran from the falling ground. The man next to her let out an exasperated cry.

"SEE!? THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T THROW BARREL BOMBS!"

"Oh, give it a rest Sieben, she did what she thought was best."

The man turned his head to the veteran and growled. The veteran just let out a hearty laugh as he jumped over a falling boulder. After a few terrifying moments the ground and the group halted. Smoke from the explosion billowed out of the hole. The youngest turned and scanned the area, she unsheathed her Heavy Bowgun and loaded a shot when she heard a distant roar. Laplace turned with a wicked smile as she drew her Dual Blades.

"Soga, how close do you think they are?"

The old man turned in the direction they were looking and waited for another roar to sound. He drew his Switch-Axe and shifted it into sword mode as Sieben reluctantly drew his sword and shield.

"I would say about a hundred feet away, give or take a few."

The team waited as the roars got closer, an eerie silence filling the air when the howling roars of the Great Jaggi stopped. Suddenly the youngest of the group pulled the trigger on the bowgun and launched a flaming bullet. The shot flew into the hole and smoke, after a few moments a flash shined through the smoke as the shot detonated. The light revealed the silhouettes of several Jaggi and Jaggia, the largest of the shadows stood still as the rest advanced.

"I can see six Jaggi and Jaggia, what about you Laplace?"

The girl smiled again as she quickly sheathed her blades, instead prompting to pull out another Barrel Bomb. As Sieben seemed ready to slip into another rant about Laplace's favorite trap, the girl enlarged the collapsed barrel and placed it before her.

"A large one? I thought you used your last on that horde of Giggi."

"Nope, saved one for just this occasion. Glad I did?"

Soga gave a slow nod as the youngest in the group again fired, this time hitting a Jaggi that had managed to escape the smoke. Sieben shifted his gaze between the rookie and the barrel bomb, a terrible thought crossing his mind.

"She will have to stay behind to detonate the explosive. None of us have any weapons with that kind of reach."

Soga frowned as the youngest stepped back while launching another volley of fire shots into the smoke. Laplace just turned to Sieben and slapped the back of his head.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't compensate for that? I do have more small bombs."

"I thought it wasn't allowed for a Hunter to carry more than ten of each item?"

Laplace just laughed as she tossed the bomb into the air and caught it.

"When have you three ever known me to follow rules that I found boring?"

Soga smiled as he pulled the rookie away from the edge. She took one look at him and closed her gun and sheathed it. Sieben grimaced as the Great Jaggi burst from the smoke and began running in their direction. Laplace punched a hole in the lid of the larger bomb as she stuck the smaller one into the hole. With a nod from Soga, Laplace smiled and struck the wick, sparking it and starting the detonation countdown. The four then began to run, faster than they had when the Great Jaggi had started chasing them.

The Great Jaggi had managed to get out of the hole and was standing were the group had stood not more that a few moments ago. It turned its head trying to catch their scent. A sound came across its right ear and it turned to face the object. It had seen that object before, and it knew that even if it had called to its pack to retreat, it was already too late.

The group ran as fast as they could manage down into the lower valley, that was until they heard the bomb go off. They stopped for a breath, but that is when they were swept up by the landslide they had caused. The only sounds were the shouts of the Hunters and the crazed laughter of Laplace.

**Quest Failed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter Training Camp<strong>

"It was an easy hunting quest. How did you manage to screw that up?"

The team's Guild Receptionist stood in the doorway of the common room. The team members were all in separate chairs as they tried to remove pieces of debris from their armor. No one spoke as the girl at the door walked in, giving everyone around her an evil eye.

"I mean, come on! You are made up of great Hunters, how could a mission as easy as that be difficult?"

"Well Lyan, if Laplace didn't blow up the mountain we wouldn't have failed."

"And if you would stop worrying about everything, I could have thought of something less drastic, and boring."

As the two began to bicker Soga and Lyan started talking about the team member who was repairing Soga's Switch-Axe. The old man gave a small smile as she flew back when trying to forcibly pull a shard of rock from the changing mechanisms.

"How was she?"

"Who? Evangelion? She was alright, but I think that anymore time with Laplace and we might have another bomber on our hands."

Lyan's eyes narrowed as she shivered, a memory of when Laplace first discovered explosives came to her like the explosion of one of her bombs. She watched as the girl swapped the blade's mode and have it drop when she didn't expect the weight difference. Turning back to Soga she pulled out a paper from her satchel and handed it to him. He eyed it and her with curiosity before reading it.

"Do you think she is capable of doing this?"

"The Guild thinks so, and even if it has only been three months, she has been trained by one of the best."

"I haven't been the best in thirty years, but thanks anyway. Evangel, get over here!"

Evangelion shot up and ran to him, waiting next to Lyan for him to tell her what was happening. Soga began to laugh when he saw the nervous anticipation, as he got himself under control he handed her the letter. The young Hunter took the letter and began scanning over it, a look of confusion formed as she got to the end. After finishing she looked to Lyan and Soga, seemingly not sure of what to ask.

"I'm getting transferred?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter Camp Port<strong>

It had been two weeks since Evangelion got her letter from the Guild, and it had taken that long to try and stop Laplace from carrying out any threats against them. Sieben had tried to get the Guild to reconsider their decision, mostly trying to get a murderous Laplace off his back, but to no avail. Soga and Lyan had tried to reassure Evangelion that it was nothing to be concerned with, Soga told her that things like this happened all the time with Hunter groups.

She really didn't know what was going on, but she now found herself standing before the loading ramp of the Hunter's main ship. Laplace and Sieben were behind her as Lyan talked with the ship's captain about the extra stop he would need to make.

"Moga Island, do any of you know anything about it?"

"Well, not much. I do know that it is a small fishing village that has some problems with earthquakes recently."

Laplace pulled a small pack out from behind her and handed it to Evangel, who took it with a nod. Seiben turned back as he tried to find their fourth member.

"I wonder where Soga is, pretty sure he would want to be here for her farewell."

"And you would be right, I was just caught up with something."

The old man surprised them as he seemingly appeared out of thin air. Lyan finished talking with the captain and had returned to the group before anyone said or did anything. Evangelion stood there nervously as she waited for the ship to be loaded.

"Well, the captain is ready to take you to Moga Island, but a few stops will have to be made first."

"That's what we get for traveling on a trader."

The five held a conversation, trying to calm down each other as much as Evangelion. After some time had passed they all heard the captain yell for all who were leaving to come aboard. Evangelion turned as she placed her pack on her back and hooked her bowgun on top of it. She had only taken one step before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Stopping she turned to see Soga standing with a small parcel in his hand. She took it and looked up to him, Soga's only response was a large smile.

"Now, this is just something to commemorate the occasion. I would prefer you open it when you get to the island though."

Nodding Evangel turned and dashed onto the boat as the rest of the team waved. It was only a few minutes before the boat began sliding out of its docking. When the boat had finally disappeared into the horizon Laplace turned to Lyan with a bemused expression, the rest of the group turned to her in confusion.

"What is so funny Laplace?"

"I just remembered which receptionist was stationed at the island."

"Who?"

"Lyan's little sister."

And then the entire group gave a collective gulp. Laplace just fell over backwards laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Moga Village<strong>

The village elder glanced up at the massive vessel that slowly docked itself upon his city's shores. Inhaling the smoke from his pipe he took note of the ship's damaged exterior. Several children ran past him as a girl dressed in a red and white dress chased after them, it only took a few moments for this to become tiresome, so he called out to the girl.

"Nana, stop scaring the children and come here."

The girl stopped and quickly turned around before joining the sitting man. The elder pointed towards the ship as the ramp fell and landed on the dock. Nana looked over the damaged vessel, especially taking note of the massive hole in the side.

"What happened to it?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, all I know is that it landed in that condition."

During their conversation Evangelion and the captain of the ship walked out, the Hunter trying to learn the layout of the place where she would be staying. The captain dropped a massive chest onto the ground and turned to her.

"Well this is your stop. Try and keep this place in one piece, will ya?"

"I believe you should worry about your boat more than a trading village."

Agreeing with her the captain nodded and walked off to speak with a Fish Monger. Evangelion was about to pick up her chest and walk to the house of the village elder, but she was stopped by a rather large, and quite heavy, book being pushed into her face. Staggering backwards she met the gaze of a girl wearing red and white, she was followed closely by and elderly man smoking a pipe..

"Hello, my name is Nana. If you are the hunter we sent for, I am pleased to announce that I will be your liaison to the Guild."

"I am the elder of this village, now before you get to introducing yourself, what happened to the boat?"

Evangelion gave a shudder as she prepared to answer that question, causing both Nana and the village elder to stare at her in concern.

"Was it that traumatic of an experience for you?"

"Yeah," Evangel nodded, "a Plesioth."

"Hip Check?"

"Yes. It was on an island three miles away."

The elder gave a chuckle as he inhaled once again, Nana however burst out laughing. Evangelion frowned, but she stayed quiet until the girl calmed down.

"What is so funny?"

"Well, its just that I have never heard of someone having that bad of luck before. Your job here hasn't even started and you met with the fury of a high rank monster? Next you'll probably have to defeat something like an Elder Dragon."

Evangelion gulped, that was something no one dared to do, that was something that the guild had G-Rank armies to handle. However, knowing her luck, she might as well go up against one of them.

"Sorry, but why did you ask for my help again?"

Before either of the two could answer, the city began to rumble as an earthquake began to let loose its fury. Some of the buildings shook violently as people started running all over the place, trying with all their might to try and avoid some of the smaller collapsing structures. As soon as the quake had made itself known, it stopped. Evangelion looked around the immediate area to see if anyone was needing her assistance. After noting that all of the villagers seemed fine, she returned her attention to the elder and Nana.

"That, Hunter, is why we called you here. There is a beast, the Lagiacrus, who seemed to have moved into our forest."

"It is what is causing the earthquakes! Ruins everybody's day."

Evangelion raised an eyebrow, how they knew which of the thousands of Wyverns was causing them this much trouble was actually confusing.

"Well Hunter, you've stood around long enough. Let Nana show you to your quarters while I try and find Junior."

With that, the elder walked off as Nana took her hand, a crazed smile forming on the girl's face.

"What's with that smile?"

"Oh, I just thought of all the 'Fun' you will have when you begin working."

For some reason, how Nana said the word fun, made Evangel more uneasy than she already was.

* * *

><p>And that was the first chapter to my new Monster Hunter story! I hope you've enjoyed!<p>

I apologize if you were expecting a longer read, the chapters will get longer I promise.

I will have detailed explanations about the four hunters in the next chapter, whenever that is published. This won't be a regular update sadly, I have other stories that I have to get to before this one, but I will not take long in updating this one.

And thus begins Evangelion's mission through the Moga Islands!

Have a nice day!


	2. The Trivial Tasks

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Moga Village<strong>

Evangelion groaned as the light of the rising sun roused her from the deep seas of sleep.

She enjoyed the fact that the people of Moga found it necessary to give her a home for her stay, yet she didn't know why there had to be a gaping hole where her back wall should have been.

Pushing herself off of the bed she rubbed her eyes and turned to put her legs on the floor. Blinking to clear her blurred vision she was met with the curious gaze of a Felyne.

"Who might you be?"

"I am the Felyne that has been assigned to keep your items and decor in order while you stay."

Evangelion sighed, she really needed to have a discussion with the Elder and what was too much.

Shooing away the Felyne she stood and stretched. She smiled as every single joint popped. Finishing this she moved towards the chest and kicked it open. Leaning in she began removing the pieces to her armor.

It was the basic Leather armor that every Hunter was given when they became Hunters. She really didn't like how flimsy the armor seemed, but it had its uses. She brushed her hand over a patched up burn that she had received from a very territorial Rathian. She also reveled in the fact that the Guild Master had allowed her to change the green of the armor to a dull blue, something that most were not allowed to do until they reached the esteemed High Rank.

As she began to don each piece of her armor she suddenly had thoughts of the few Hunters that went into battle without any scrap of armor. Legendary in their own right, however most Hunters deemed them insane.

Evangelion had many a time thought about following their example, but she kept coming back to the fact that she just wasn't skilled enough to do so.

Finally completing her task she reached into the chest once again and gently removed her weapon, the Heavy Bowgun Queen's Longfire. It had been a gift from Soga when she had become a full fledged Hunter. It was ancient, but it was also well taken care of.

Carefully collapsing the weapon she stuck it to her back. Reaching one last time into the chest she retrieved some ammo and placed it into her pouch.

Finally happy that she had finished her preparations she turned and walked out of her house and into the village.

* * *

><p>Evangelion exited her house and examined the village around her. She was somewhat surprised to see that everyone was still active, considering the quakes that seemed to be constantly occurring.<p>

Several children ran past her, she waved to them, but they just started giggling and ran off. A few adults walked past, and they actually returned the gesture.

"Good morning Hunter. Nice to see you finally awake."

Evangelion flinched and turned, only to relax when she discovered the person behind her was the Village Elder. The old man laughed, Evangelion frowned and crossed her arms.

"Okay, anything else you want besides just laughing at me?"

The Elder nodded and reached behind him, he then produced a necklace with a small white shell at its center.

"Have this."

"you know, I am happy for all that you have done for me so far, but enough is enough."

"Trust me, this is going to come in handy."

Evangelion shifted her gaze from the necklace to the Elder before sighing in defeat. She took the necklace and put it on, making sure it was well hidden under her armor.

"Now, seeing that you have yet to get a mission from the Guild. Why not do some things for our village?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well we need you to help fix up that old base camp that I built in my old hunting days."

Evangelion tilted her head as she looked at the Elder, he really didn't seem like he would have ever been a Hunter.

"Yes I was a Hunter, now stop thinking otherwise."

Evangelion chuckled sheepishly as she quickly apologized, the Elder then inhaled from his pipe before continuing.

"Now, Junior should already be at the base camp. Go talk with him about how you can help."

"How will I know when I've found the base camp?"

"There was a rather big quake recently, blocked off most of the paths on the island, it won't be hard to find the camp."

Evangelion nodded and turned, making her way to the entrance of the village. Before she crossed the threshold she was stopped by a child.

"Hey Hunter, um, here you go!"

The boy quickly shoved something into her hands and ran off. Evangelion looked down to the gift, it was a couple of Whetstones. Even though she would never need them, she smiled at the gift as she placed it into her pouch.

Returning her gaze to the Village gate, she smiled as she dashed out into the rest of the island.

* * *

><p><strong>Deserted Island Area 1<strong>

Evangelion ran past the secondary gate, frightening a small group of Kelbi that were grazing on the limited grass on the rocky terrain.

She came to a halt and observed the routes that were open to her. There was a path that looked as if it would lead further into the mountains of the island, while the other path seemed to lead down into a valley.

Thinking on it for a moment she turned and decided to walk down to the valley.

* * *

><p><strong>Deserted Island Area 2<strong>

It had occurred to Evangelion as she made her way into the valley, that it was probably not the result of an earthquake that caused the areas to be closed off.

She also decided, that the next time she saw Laplace, she was going to punch her.

The valley in which she was now standing, was the exact same valley that she and the others caused the landslide. So she then decided to never tell the villagers what actually happened.

Shaking her head she scanned the area. It was filled with the giant Aptonoth, possibly mating season. She also saw several Altaroth eating mushrooms off of a fallen log.

Every creature, aside from one curious Aptonoth, ignored her. She didn't mind, she had to get to the base camp as soon as possible. She had just turned to the only pathway that wasn't blocked, and she was stopped by a loud buzzing sound.

_'Hello Hunter, this is the Chief.'_

"Okay, how in the world can I hear you?"

_'Well you know that necklace I gave you? It had the ability for anyone that has one can communicate with any other person with one. With it I can talk to you all I like.'_

"Great, like that won't get annoying."

_'Now, now, I only contacted you to tell you to get some Raw Meat before you head into the Base Camp.'_

Evangelion turned to the Aptonoth and raised an eyebrow. Instead of voicing her questions, she pulled the Bowgun from her back and clicked the mechanism to open it fully. Loading a clip of her Normal Shots, she gave the unknowing herbivores a pitying glance before pulling the trigger.

The sound of the shot reverberated through the valley as the round pierced the closest one in the side. The Aptonoth grunted and turned to her, the anger in its eyes told her that she had hit a male.

Pulling the trigger again, the shot hit the monster in the center of its crest. The beast fell to its side and shuddered as it died. The other Aptonoth turned to her, then to the exit to the valley, and fled.

Collapsing her weapon and replacing it onto her back she moved towards the downed beast. Producing her hunting knife from her pouch she started cutting into the beast.

Pulling her hand out she removed a large slab of meat with a bone going through it. Placing it into her pouch she stabbed her knife into the body again, cutting again she managed to pull out what was referred to as a Small Monster Bone.

Placing it into her pouch she looked at the rest of the monster. She grimaced when she noticed that no other part seemed usable to her, her first shot had done more damage to its organs than she had thought.

Getting up Evangelion turned and proceeded towards the Base Camp, with what she had been ask to retrieve collected, she didn't think she needed to wait around any more.

* * *

><p><strong>Deserted Island Base Camp<strong>

Evangelion walked up the stone steps of the Base Camp, if one could still call it that. It saddened her greatly to see the once proud area completely ruined. She made her way to the man who silently stood observing the ruins.

She made her way to him and clapped him on the shoulder, and she then realized how short she was to him, but she didn't think much on it.

"What's up boss?"

"Just thinking of how we can repair this place."

The man looked like he was about to say something else, but he stayed silent as he sniffed the air. He turned to Evangelion with what looked like hunger in his eyes.

"Do you have some Raw Meat?"

"Yeah, your dad asked me to get it when making my way over here."

"Can I have it?"

Evangelion raised an eyebrow, but she stayed quiet as she reached into her pouch and withdrew the item. The man all but ripped it out of her grasp, he regained his composure when he placed it into his pouch. He crossed his arms and turned to her with a serious expression.

"I apologize, but I am extremely hungry. I will discuss some ideas I have about repairing the camp. Until then I will stay here and cook this meat, head back to town, I will meet with you when I get back."

Evangelion gave a mock salute and proceeded to walk back to the village as the Elder's son continued to observe the wreckage.

* * *

><p><strong>Moga Village<strong>

Evangelion walked through the entrance gate of the village. Rummaging through the items she had collected on the way back to the village. She waved to the boy who had handed her the Whetstones as she closed her pouch.

"Hey Hunter! Over here!"

Evangelion looked up to see the Elder's son standing on a large pedestal in between the stairs leading down into the village's main area and a large stack of items and boxes. Moving closer the Elder's son pulled out a clipboard and handed it to her. She took it and began flipping through the pages, it was filled with lists of Wyvern parts and minerals.

"That is a list of everything we shall require you to get for us so we can repair the Base Camp. Do not feel like you need to do it all at once though, do it at your leisure."

Evangelion nodded and placed the list into her pouch. She proceeded to walk down the stairs to her house to drop off all of the items she had gathered.

"By the way, thanks for the meat. I get hungry if I don't eat every couple of hours. If not for you I would have probably passed out."

Evangelion stopped for a second to think about what he had just said. Most Hunters could go days without eating anything, she shrugged, maybe it was different here.

She then decided that she would need to restock her ammunition if she were going to complete everything in one go.

* * *

><p><strong>Moga Village (Several Hours Later)<strong>

Evangelion groaned as she lay on her bed. Her muscles ached and burned after all of the things she had managed to pull off in a single day.

She had completely supplied the restoration efforts for the Camp, managed to collect enough Monster Guts to feed the village for several weeks, got enough things together to repair some parts of the farm, and finally had run around in a Giggi infested cave looking for a single piece of Iron Ore that the Wyverian Artisan would consider usable.

Everyone in the Village was somewhat amazed to see how much she did in order to repair the damaged parts of the village. It was all thanks to Sieben's time management skills that she had gotten it all done in the first place.

When all was said and done she had walked into her house, she put up her weapon, took off every bit of armor, and collapsed onto the bed. The Felyne assigned to her tried many times to see if he could help her with anything, but she shooed him away every time he asked. She was the Hunter, she was the one to ask if anyone needed anything, not the other way around.

Looking out of the massive hole in her room she looked at all of the ships and stars that lay beyond it. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the night sky and of the flickering lights of the ship's lanterns. In the Guild City, all most all of the time every light was lit, washing out most of the sky save for a select few stars.

Stretching out as she yawned, she pulled her hand back in surprise as it brushed against something.

Looking at the object she brushed her hand against, she was surprised to see the gift that Soga had given her. Forcing herself to sit up she reached for the gift and pulled it closer.

Lifting it into her lap she examined it, turning it over to see a small folded piece of paper stuck to it. Pulling the paper free she flipped it open and began to read Soga's familiar scribble handwriting.

_To Evangel,_

_This may be surprising for you to be assigned to do something this big. To tell you the truth, everyone is worried for you, but I am not._

_You'll do fine I am sure._

_Now, inside this gift I have placed some rounds for the Longfire, they're as old as the gun so I don't know how much good they'll do for you._

_I am also putting a special piece of armor in this for you. I know that ever since that one excursion in the Tundra you have been wanting it, so I went ahead and made it for you._

_So, I hope you the best of luck in your mission._

_Sincerely Soga_

Evangelion looked at the parcel and after putting the letter away she reached for it and began to slowly began to unwrap it. Removing the outer shell of paper caused several of the rounds to fall onto her bed.

"Tranquilizer, Flaming, and Poison? That is a nice collection."

Gathering the rounds and moving them to the corner of her bed she returned to the gift and proceeded to tear off the rest of the paper shell. Upon removing the last piece, she almost dropped what she was holding.

It was a Baggi Cap, a piece of Gunner armor that was crafted using the Great Baggi's hide. Its dull blue coloring was illuminated by the night sky. The lights were reflected on its goggles.

To most Hunters, this would have seemed insignificant, one piece of an incomplete armor, but to Evangelion, it was beautiful.

Following Laplace's mission to gather materials for a rare Longsword, Evangelion had fallen in love with the giant Bird Wyvern, most importantly the cap that a Gunner could make.

Smiling she pulled the cap closer and fell back onto the bed, a smile growing on her face.

"Thanks Soga, I will do everything I can to make you all proud."

With that, Evangelion fell asleep, awaiting the next day and what it would bring.

* * *

><p>I hope you have enjoyed!<p>

Now I know that I said that this wouldn't be a story that is regularly updated, but it annoys me how much time it took me to write this chapter.

I hope that it won't take as long next time.

This chapter is more text heavy than the last I think, even if it is just back story for Evangelion in some parts.

I skipped all of the tutorials for sake of time, I hope you don"t mind.

Oh, for future reference, what is the Guild Sweetheart's actual name? Is it the one on the pendant you get for completing all missions, or is it not stated?

Anyway, I hope to be finished with chapter three soon.

Have a nice day!


	3. First Quest and Basics

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Moga Village<strong>

Evangelion sat in front of her item box, rummaging and sorting everything she had gathered in the past few days. Picking out a Jaggi hide she examined it before she folded it and placed it back into the box. She swatted away a Carpenterbug that started buzzing around her head.

Moga was an island rich with materials, much to Evangelion's surprise, it didn't take much to find what you needed. She then delicately picked up a shell she had carved off a Bhanabra and placed it into a case with the rest of the Neopteron parts.

She did grimace however, for even with all of the parts, minerals, and plants she had gathered there wasn't any of the parts she needed to craft any armor. Shee required the more durable parts of a larger Wyvern. This seemed to be the only thing that Moga was void of. Several times she had asked the villagers about the Great Jaggi, but they replied that the species didn't exist on the island.

"And that is crap, because it is an alpha male, there cannot be a pack without one. And seeing as there are more than enough Jaggi and Jaggia, there should be one."

In the midst of her musings she didn't notice the Felyne walk in carrying a plate of food balanced ontop of a box. Only when he placed it down on the floor did Evangelion turn to greet him.

"Good morning Kirsch, how are you today?"

"Puur-fectly Ms. Evangelion, how are you?"

"Eh, can't complain. Did not sleep a wink last night."

"Why not?"

"Stargazing."

Kirsch nodded as he picked up the plate he handed it to Evangelion, who took it with a smile and a nod. The Felyne the turned and moved back to the box, which he opened and started moving things around in it.

"What is in the box?"

"Well, nya-ow that I am your full time helper, I thought that I could help you liven this place up."

"How?"

Kirsch smiled as he pulled out what looked like a group of mushrooms, Evangelion raised an eyebrow when it changed from a deep purple to a sky blue.

"This is what is know as a Primshroom Lamp. It is a bio-luminescent mushroom that changes colors while it lights up the room."

Evangelion nodded and stood, walking towards Kirsch she took the mushroom and walked over to the table closest to her bed. Swatting away a stack of notes and parts that fell to the floor with a clatter she gently placed it in the center. She turned to the Felyne and motioned for him to give his opinion.

"It looks great there."

"Good, now I shall leave you in charge of finding ornaments to fill out the rest of this place. Put them wherever you like."

Kirsch nodded and hurriedly ran out of the house, leaving Evagelion to finish her work.

* * *

><p>Walking in the village, talking to the villagers, was a rather calming experience. Some of the villagers weree a bit wild, but Evangelion didn't mind. The only one she really minded was the Guild Sweetheart, as the villagers called her, she couldn't really get past that overly hyperactive personality that made her almost seem mad. Many attributed it to her spending so much time around a equally bizarre Hunter she had been seeing in Port Tanzia.<p>

Evangelion didn't care, all she knew was the less she had to deal with her, the better.

"Now that is rude, but she is almost as bad as Laplace, and she is borderline psychotic."

Evangelion sat on one of the many boardwalks that stretched from the village's center. Her legs dangled over the edge as she waited for a fish to bite her bait. She was fishing to pass the time, something Soga had suggested she do whenever she had too much free time.

She didn't mind having so much time to herself, but even with the resource gathering and farming, it was getting a bit boring waiting for the Guild to send a mission. She readjusted her cap when it stared to slip off her head because of how she had her head tilted to watch the fish.

It may seem weird to some people for a Hunter to be out and about without armor, save for a hat, but Evangelion didn't think she needed to wear her armor unless it was necessary. And seeing how nothing bigger than an Aptanoth roamed the woods, she never did.

"I just wish something would happen, to give me something to do."

As she finished her sentence she blinked and found a piece of paper dangling in front of her, it bore the Guild's Tri-Anchor crest.

"Guess what Hunter, I finally got a mission for you!"

Evangelion turned and looked into the beaming face of the Guild Sweetheart. Turning back around she took the paper and began reading.

"'Harvest and Deliver 3 Unique Mushrooms', payment is 500 zenny."

"What, an easy quest like that? The courier said it was important!"

Evangelion chuckled as she stood reeling in her line and throwing the rod over her shoulder she turned to the Guild Sweetheart with a smile.

"Technically it is important. This is my first Guild assignment that I am to do alone. Previously I had been tagging along on my friends Quests for training. I am sure that is I finish this, we will get more important ones."

Evangelion turned and started to walk towards the entrance to the village, hoping to finish the quest and return to her fishing.

* * *

><p><strong>Deserted Island Area 3<strong>

Evangelion shifted through the dirt and dead wood to find the mushroom she was seeking. A Unique Mushroom was an uncommon occurrence normally, a mutation of a Blue Mushroom that gained a white coloration, but had lost its medicinal properties. Smiling Evangelion reached under the dead log and plucked one out of the center of a group of Exiteshrooms.

Placing the fungus into her pouch she continued her search. She was slightly amazed that she bothered wearing her armor on this quest, but she had her reasons.

Leather armor was crafted form the pelts of Kelbi and Iron Ore. This endowed the armor with certain abilities with ones the Kelbi themselves had, and the endurance of the Iron. One of said abilities was to be able to more easily distinguish between plants and ores that could be gathered, or that were not ready to be taken. This allowed Hunters to gather at certain areas more than others.

Reaching into the log Evangelion grabbed a handful of mushrooms and plucked them. Pulling them closer she shifted through them and found another Unique Mushroom. Pocketing it and the rest of the ones she found useful she dug a small hole and deposited the rest into it.

Standing up she dusted herself off. Finished with that she reached into her pouch and pulled out a small notebook titled 'Hunter's Notes'. Flipping through the faded letters and sketches from previous hunts, she found the page with her current quests details written down.

"Hm, this quest is allowed 50 minutes. Well it only took me five to get here and find the right spot. So now what do I do?"

She closed the book as one of Sieben's pieces of advise floated into her mind. When one has a lot of extra time on a quest, gather, for some items could be useful and others could be used to make a little extra money.

Evangelion thought about it, she knew where all of the viable gathering points were, so she could do that. Making up her mind she marched off towards the carverns in Area 4.

* * *

><p><strong>Deserted Island Base Camp {42 minutes later}<strong>

Evangelion almost waddled into the base camp from all of the materials she had gathered. She stopped to take in the beauty of the newly repaired camp. From the fire pit at its center to the item chests sitting off to the side, she thought the camp was a wonderful place to relax and create strategies.

Deciding not to waste any more time and possibly end with a quest failure Evangelion moved to the chests on the side. Making her way to the one that was constructed from old red wood. This chest was one where Hunters usually place any item that a quest requires delivered. It was also where a Hunter dropped off any materials that were neither usable or required. Quickest way to make a lot of zenny was for a Hunter to collect items when done with the mission.

Opening the chest Evangelion pulled out a Wyvern Egg she had procured from an empty nest. Placing it gently into the box she then took her pouch and started dumping its contents away from the fragile egg. The items she gathered ranged from Choice Mushrooms, a mature Unique Mushroom, to Red Coral Stones and Monster Guts.

Finishing her arranging of the items she then reached into her pouch and withdrew the Unique Mushrooms. Placing them on top of everything she smiled and closed the lid. She then picked up a small stick that sat next to the box. Walking towards a point in which the base camp was not covered in a rocky outcropping and struck the base. A large blue signal flare fired into the sky and detonated.

These flares were used in item gathering missions to announce to the Guild Felynes scouring the island that a Quest had been completed. These Felynes would then collect the items and extra materials and calculate payment. She hadn't passed out in the mission, so she knew she was going to get the full payment, what she didn't know was how much the stuff she gathered was going to get her.

Yawing Evangelion walked over to the blue wooded chest and rummanged through it for a few paintballs and rations. Downing the liquid food she decided that she was going to take a nap before heading back to the village.

Making her way to the bed she flopped onto it and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Moga Village<strong>

"Your payment comes to 5,700 zenny Ma'am. Pleasure doing business with you."

Evangelion nodded to the Felyne as he handed her a money bag. The Felyne and his group bowed before scampering back into the rest of the island. Evangelion pocketed the zenny and turned to see the Elder's son standing before her.

"So, how was the quest?"

"Easy, could do it a few more times to make more money."

"Well, not to have you work right after you just got back, but I need you to go out and get more resources."

"Why? Does something need fixing?"

The man shook his head and handed her the list, Evangelion scanned over it briefly before placing it into her pouch.

"No, its just that an old friend of my Father is visiting and I would like some commodities indigenous to our region."

"Alright, let me just restock, drop off a few things, and rest. I'll be back out in a two hours."

The man nodded and Evangelion gave him a salute before they parted.

* * *

><p>Another chapter completed!<p>

Following the train of thought that anyone who has read this story and waited for it to update have waited a long time. So I threw this together for you all.

Posting this early so as to add to that thought.

I hope you have enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	4. The Tyrant of Moga

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Moga Village<strong>

There were many things that Evangelion had learned to expect when she woke up in the morning. The chaos that was Laplace's morning routine had been burned into her memory.

All of the things she had been raised to expect, being startled awake by a ship's horn, was not on that list of things.

Pulling herself off of the floor, she rubbed the sore part of her head. Making her way to her front door she pushed the curtains aside and was met with the sight of a massive ship.

Several people came off and on the ship, each carrying large crates and barrels. There were several of the villagers talking excitedly with the visitors, Evangelion grew weary, but she stayed silent as she observed the unknown group of people.

She stood there quietly for several minutes before the Chief's Son walked over to her and slapped her on the back. She took an involuntary step forward, her cap was almost knocked off of her head from the gesture. Replacing the piece of armor back in its proper place she glared at the man smiling at her.

"Yes?"

"Well Hunter, I was going to say that you seemed to have noticed the ship that is now parked along side our docks. What do you think?"

Evangelion took another look at the ship before asking her question.

"What is it?"

"It is the Argosy. A trader ship that connects Moga Village to the outside world. The Commodities here cannot be found anywhere else, so it comes to bring and trade goods with ours."

This caused Evangelion to raise an eyebrow.

"So that is why you had me hunt down all those Fossil Pieces and Mystery Eggs?"

"Yes, although that is only a minuscule part of all of the commodities we have on this island. If it weren't for that Lagiacrus, you would have access to more than just that."

"So, who is the Captain of the Argosy?"

The Chief's Son pointed out towards the Fishmongress's stand, Evangelion followed his finger and her eyes widened at what she saw. The Captain was tall, wearing blue robes with a sinister looking Long Sword strapped to his back. She could see at this distance that the man had pointed ears, meaning that he was a Wyverian.

"He is an old friend of my Fathers, mostly from his Hunter days. There were many times in which he had saved my Father's life, and vice versa."

Evangelion tilted her head and proceeded to look towards the Artisan's Forge and to the Wyverian Artisan. She gave several glances back and forth between the Captain and the Artisan before the Chief's Son asked.

"What are you looking at?"

"Well, I don't wish to be rude, but why doesn't the Captain look like the Artisan? I mean they are both Wyverians are they not?"

The Chief's Son chuckled and began walking away.

"I honestly thought it was an age thing, but I never found a right way to ask. Maybe you could learn if you go and talk with the Captain. Now he may seem a bit overexcited, but he is a good person to have lengthy conversations with."

* * *

><p>Evangelion silently made her way towards the Argosy Captain, she didn't want to simply walk up on the man in case he didn't want to talk to her, but she still had questions to ask.<p>

She was almost right next to the man before he spun around, he wore a rather large smile, one that Evangelion thought would be infectious if she stood around for to long. The man clamped his hands onto her shoulders.

"Ah, so you are the new Hunter I have heard about? Strange to see that the Guild sent one as young as yourself to assist this village."

"I am of the legal age to be a Hunter. I see no problem with the Guild's decision to give me this assignment."

The Argosy Captain chuckled as he let go of Evangelion, he stood looking at her for a minute before continuing.

"I have a suggestion, if you care enough to learn."

"Learn what?"

"To trade Little Hunter. It should be clear that I am a trader, and you are a Hunter. I go to many different lands in search for commodities to barter. So, I was thinking that if I taught you the basics of trading, you could easily supply me with those commodities."

"What would be in it for me?"

The Captain burst into laughter, Evangelion raised an eyebrow, but she patiently waited for him to calm down and continue.

"I apologize, but do you not understand? I am a Trader, anything you give me I will trade an item of equal value. You can get items from me that you will not be able to find anywhere else."

Evangelion paused, that seemed to be a good trade off for her hunting. Smiling she nodded and held out her hand.

"You have yourself a deal."

The Argosy Captain returned the smile and grasped her hand, shaking it vigorously. He soon let go and produced a paper from his coat pockets. He handed it to Evangel, who raised an eyebrow at the Tri-Anchor crest of the Hunter's Guild.

"What is this?"

"That, Little Hunter, is a Guild Quest. I need some Monster Guts for trade and my crew's meals for when we are traveling. So I spoke to the Guild Sweetheart and she made it a quest for you. I am fully prepared to compensate you for your assistance."

Evangelion shrugged as she put the letter away, saluting the Captain before marching off to her home for supplies.

* * *

><p><strong>Deserted Island Area 10<strong>

Evangelion stood on the shore of the area, examining the water for her target, the Epioth. She let out an annoyed sigh as she downed a Ration. She had been sitting in the same spot for almost twenty minutes waiting for the normally plentiful aquatic herbivores to surface so she could kill them.

It was slightly bugging her that there had only been two of the monsters in the area, and only one of them had given her the items that she was required to deliver.

Standing from her perch Evangelion collapsed the Longfire and made her way closer to the shore.

"If they aren't here then they could be in 11, although I doubt that. They would never actively put themselves that close to a predator's den, but its worth a look."

Making sure her pouch was firmly sealed Evangel inhaled deeply and jumped into the water.

* * *

><p>Swimming was something Evangel had come to enjoy while staying in Moga. It was simply relaxing to her, for she could spend hours of a day traversing the ruins that dotted the underwater landscape.<p>

She also remembered all of the Hunters she had met that told her that fighting underwater was the worst. It was true that most weapons wielded by Hunters lost some of their effectiveness when beneath the water's surface, but it wasn't all that bad. Especially if one was a Gunner.

A funny memory of when Laplace tried to teach her how to swim when the older Hunter mounted a rampaging Plesioth came to mind, but she ignored it when she reached the area boundry.

Swimming up the the rocks she barreled forward with a spin into the next area.

* * *

><p><strong>Deserted Island Area 11<strong>

Evangel slowed to a halt, examining the area and her surroundings. She smiled when she saw a pod of Epioth swimming next to a rocky arch. They chirped and barked at each other, unaware that a Hunter had found them. Evangel reached behind her and was about to grab her weapon, until she was stopped by a buzzing sound.

Turning she was then smashed to the side by a spiralling current before she knew what was happening. Correcting herself she managed to see an Epioth get bit in half by a much larger monster.

The beast lifted its head as it swallowed the chunk it had taken from the poor herbivore as its two halves floated to the seafloor. She took to note the monster's large red spins that lined its back and head. The monster turned and the remaining Epioth began fleeing towards area 10.

The beast began turning towards her, having finally noticed the Hunter's presence, and Evangelion felt someone begin talking to her using the shell.

_'Oh no Hunter, this is not good. You need to flee, that Wyvern you see before you is the Lagiacus! Do your hunting elsewhere, you can't fight it now!'_

Evangel grimaced as the Lagiacus glared at her with scarlet eyes. They floated staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the beast rose up and let out a roar. Evangel gripped her ears in pain, the roar hitting her like a close range Sonic Bomb.

Opening her eyes fast enough, she saw the Lagiacrus charging towards her. She made to get out of its way, but she was struck on her right side and thrown backwards as it circled around the dazed Hunter.

Evangelion gripped her arm as blood floated from the wound, her armor easily torn open by the Wyvern's fangs. She could feel the beast turn, and she began diving downwards as fast as she could.

The Lagiacrus sailed over her, crashing into one of sides of the arch. The structure began to collapse as it turned back to face her.

Ignoring the pain in her arm she made a hasty retreat into area 10 as she heard the beast roar again.

* * *

><p><strong>Deserted Island Area 10<strong>

Evangelion crawled onto the shore, quite exhausted from how fast she had been swimming in an attempt to get away from the Lagiacrus. Sitting down Evangel began examining the wound she had recieved. Her arm was dripping blood from spots that looked as if her skin had come in contact with sand paper.

It wasn't as bad as she knew it could have been if she had stayed. The one thing she did regret to see was that her armor was damaged, a gaping hole in the side plating and her upper arm. Grumbling at how long it would take to get the parts fixed she reached into her pouch and pulled out a jar filled with green liquid.

Popping the cork she downed the liquid and tossed the empty jar back into her pouch. She then waited for the Potion to take effect, she saw her skin slowly began to heal the damaged areas. It stopped just before the skin had fully closed up. A basic Potion couldn't heal one fully, but it healed enough for one to not suffer from their injuries.

When that was complete Evangel stood as an Epioth breached the surface of the water. Remembering why she was there she took the Longfire out and opened it. She then aimed it directly at the monster's exposed head.

"Well, now that I have had one frightening experience, I should finish my Quest."

She then pulled the trigger, the resounding bang filling the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Moga Village <strong>

Evangel walked through the entrance gates to the village, carrying a large bag filled with the required items. She was reading a notice from a Patroling Felyne, so she didn't notice the Elder's Son until she bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry sir. I was just reading a report on Bhanabra movements in the area. I may need to head out and see if I can get some more parts later."

"Hunter, are you alright? I heard from Aisha that you encountered the Lagiacrus."

The Elder's Son spotted the hole in Evangelion's armor and the injury, but Evangelion just waved it off.

"I am a Hunter. This stuff happens, besides it isn't as bad as I have seen injuries get."

The man nodded and walked away, leaving Evangel to make her way to the Argosy Captain. The man smiled when she dropped the bag in front of him. He then handed Evangel a zenny pouch and some white claws. Evangel pocketed the money, bug she just stared at the items she was given with confusion.

"What are these?"

"Wyvern Claws, they are useful in many combinations. I thought I would give you something extra for having met with that dreaded Wyvern."

Nodding Evangel placed the claws into her pouch and bowed to the Captain before turning and leaving for her house. She again looked down at the hole in the side of her armor, letting out a sigh when she entered her home.

"Great, it will take me days to get the necessary parts to fix this. Well, I had to go resource gathering eventually."

Walking over to her chest she dumped her pouch's contents into an empty spot. When this was done she began removing her armor while thinking back to the Lagiacrus's gaze.

She was somewhat frightened to note that that primal glare was the same as another gaze she had met.

* * *

><p>Another chapter complete.<p>

I hope you enjoyed!

Finally got around to finishing this chapter. I tried somethings out and I like how it ended up.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
